


I want u

by Aa1434680



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *ABO
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I want u

姜涩琪站在路灯底下，带着耳机，耳机里头放着最近的流行歌曲，诡异的电音鼓点组合成一张网，包裹她的耳膜，——i want u i want u 她的脑海中不断循环着歌词。

她点燃了一根烟，随着火机摩擦声，火焰燃烧了烟，散发出淡蓝色的烟雾，她深吸一口气，突出一大口在肺里循环了一圈的烟，首尔的秋天风也很大，烟雾瞬间被吹散消失不见，她穿着一身黑色的卫衣，她非常瘦，整个人缩在卫衣里头，她把帽子戴了起来，她的脸有一半被阴影遮盖，只能看见烟头在不断闪烁着红色的光芒，伴随着淡蓝色的烟雾，她等的人还没来，她的裤子并没有完全盖住脚，露出纤细的脚踝，这也导致她有些冷，她跺了跺脚，努力让自己暖和起来，旁边的女高中生看了她很久，犹豫着要不要上前要联系方式，她转过头看了对方一眼，对方就打消了这个想法，她用锐利又冷漠的眼神劝退了对方，对方在那个瞬间感受到了庞大的厌恶和被世界抛弃的感觉，于是掉头离开，只剩下她一个人继续站在路边看着人潮涌动。

她对面涌来一大堆人流，她注意到她等的人也在其中，女人穿着得体的黑西装，最上面的扣子开了两个，露出好看明显的锁骨和脖颈，黑西装裙将女人的身材体现的淋漓尽致，禁欲感包裹她的全身，散发出迷人又生人勿进的气息，女人很白，眼睛很大，眼尾向上挑起，完美的弧线，她的鼻子骨头生得极好，如同延绵高耸的山脉，她涂的口红很适合她，衬得她气色很好，她走在人群中又像是走在舞台上，融于其中却与众不同，她走到姜涩琪身前，姜涩琪低着头看着她的高跟鞋，女人的鞋子在她面前停留了几秒钟就转身离开，她缩了缩身子跟着女人离开，女人不急不缓地在前头走着，每一步都走的很优雅，像是一只黑色的猫咪，旁边的人不断变化涌动，她们走在人流中，注意力却都放到对方的身上，姜涩琪看着女人露出的大半截小腿，她可以轻易的握住它，她想起无数个夜晚女人的小腿放在她的肩膀上，摩擦着她的皮肤，风吹过来吹散女人的头发，她似乎闻到了女人早上出门时喷的香水味，那个香水是她喜欢的，女人常常会用，但是买的时候女人的脸上露出厌恶的神情，后来女人说，是因为姜涩琪喷起来很适合她才喜欢的，说这话的时候女人拉起姜涩琪的手咬住她的手腕，在上面留下牙齿的痕迹，姜涩琪感受到了疼痛，尖锐的牙齿压在脆弱的血管上，她抽回手，面无表情地对女人说：“姐姐，你很不乖”，后来的事情她想不太起来了，她只能记得女人抽泣般的呻吟，她呼唤着姜涩琪停下，但是两个人都清楚，姜涩琪不会停下。

女人突然停下了脚步，走进了一家披萨店，姜涩琪没有跟着进去，而是在门口等她，等待的时候她又点燃了一根烟，仿佛吸烟能抵御寒冷，她的衣服都被烟草味包裹，女人不是很喜欢烟味，但是她不在乎，她什么都不在乎，她也不在乎自己，她很少有感觉，她对一切都是冷漠的，她甚至有些厌恶这个世界，但是她说不出来个所以然，是身体上的抗拒，是大脑皮层传来的信号，告诉她，她讨厌这个世界，除了跟女人在一起她会好受很多，身体上心理上都好像填满的感觉。

她等了一会，女人还没有走出来，姜涩琪皱了皱眉头，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，她有些烦躁了，如果女人再不出来，她将会独自离开，在她即将迈出第一只脚的时候，披萨店的门铃响起，女人从里头走了出来，手上提着她们的晚餐，女人看了她一眼，迈腿离开，姜涩琪继续跟在她后面，她们像是默契地训练有素的士兵，一前一后的走着，步伐一致，她们又走出了一段距离，女人转了转脚踝，停了下来，她的高跟鞋跟太高了，走太久她会有些疲惫，姜涩琪将耳机拿了下来，放进口袋里，她的耳朵里终于能听见附近的吵闹和风涌过的声音，她伸手拉了女人一下，女人转过头看她，有些疑惑，姜涩琪女人手上的披萨袋子接过来，走到她面前蹲下，女人没有犹豫，跳了上去，她们从始至终没有说一句话，但是默契地像是一个人，她们之间不需要交流，姜涩琪背着女人开始往家走去，女人的体重很轻，仿佛没有重量，她的大腿包围着姜涩琪的腰部，姜涩琪的小臂皮肤能感受到女人的丝袜摩擦过的感觉，女人的胸部贴在她的背上，她隔着衣服都能感受它，随着上下抖动，某些地方因为摩擦而变硬了。

她们花了十分钟走回家，姜涩琪走到家门口的时候，女人拍了拍她的背，轻盈地跳了下来，女人输入密码打开门，她们回到了家，她们的家是北欧式的风格，到处都是黑白色，所有的物品都被整齐划一地摆放在该有的位置，姜涩琪走到沙发上躺下，背着人走回家消耗了她一些体力，不过她很快就能恢复过来，

女人开口问她：“你还想吃什么吗？”

“面片汤吧”姜涩琪看着天花板回答道，女人笑了笑，眉头皱起来。

“吃不腻吗？”

姜涩琪摇了摇头，女人便转身走到厨房准备开始做汤，姜涩琪整个人陷入沙发里，似乎在想些什么，过了几分钟，她站起来走到厨房，打开冰箱，拿出冰块放到嘴里，然后走到女人身后用嘴撕开她脖子上的抑制贴，她用舌头和冰块舔着女人脖颈后面的腺体，女人继续搅拌着锅里的面片汤，姜涩琪用牙齿撕咬它的时候，她伸手关了火，转过身来跟她接吻，冰块已经融化的差不多了，只剩下冰冷的水被她们反复的交换，她们的舌头交缠在一起，用嘴唇含住对方，姜涩琪伸出手，将手伸入女人的黑色毛衣里，她的手有些冷，女人抖了一下，她没有停下，接着往里头探索，她冰凉的手贴着女人火热的身体摩擦，从腰部开始往上，攀爬到后面，将女人的内衣扣解开，她们在接吻的间隙，女人开口问她：“去房间？”  
姜涩琪抬眼，锐利而不含温度的眼神注视着女人。

“由我来决定，姐姐”

她们继续接吻，女人的内衣扣被揭开，姜涩琪将她整个乳房用手包裹，她玩弄着顶端，很快，它变大变硬了，姜涩琪稍稍用了点力，女人感受到了疼痛带来的快感，她略微仰起头露出舒服又略带痛苦的神情，姜涩琪将女人的衣服脱下，女人通体白皙，乳房因为玩弄而变得白里透红，充满情欲的画面，女人变成了美感，她每呼吸一下，这种美感就会变化，她拥有流动性的美，像是会动的油画，姜涩琪把女人放到料理台上，她将女人的衣服脱去，女人的屁股贴合在冰凉的大理石上，寒冷从她的脊椎开始往上窜，但是她身前的姜涩琪是火热的，姜涩琪将她的大腿打开，她整张脸埋在女人的大腿之间，女人撑着自己的身体，舒服地扬起了头，房间里逐渐被她们的信息素充满，浓郁的情欲在空气中流淌着，姜涩琪舔弄着早已湿润的穴口，用舌头周围打转，还用牙齿啃咬女人细嫩的大腿皮肤，让它变得通红，女人的穴口涌出一阵阵液体，顺着滑到料理台上，姜涩琪抬起头，嘴唇变得亮晶晶的。

“舔掉”她毫无感情地说。

女人听话地伸出舌头舔掉她分泌出来的液体，姜涩琪将自己的裤子脱掉，露出早已变红变大的腺体，它高高地立着，姜涩琪伸出手指在穴口旁边打转，但是就是迟迟不进去，温柔的触碰让女人变得焦急起来，她想要的不是这些，她想要的是更加大力而凶狠的贯穿，女人不耐地扭动着，姜涩琪没有理她，她将手指轻轻探入，里头已经充分湿润了，她加多了一根手指，女人的表情变得愉悦起来，嘴巴微张，她抽动了几下，拔出来，女人皱了皱眉头，扭动着腰肢让自己更加靠近姜涩琪。

姜涩琪将巨大的腺体靠近女人的穴口，穴口持续分泌出液体，女人将自己靠的更加近，姜涩琪往后退了一小步。

“你应该叫我什么”

女人带着哭腔开口，“daddy，求你了，”她的声音被情欲覆盖，有些沙哑。

姜涩琪得到了想要的回答，快准狠地操了进去，女人得到了她想要的，长叹一口气，发出细微的呻吟，姜涩琪操得很大力，她们的肉体碰撞在一起，发出啪啪的声响，腺体几乎整根埋入，但是omega天生的身体优势，将它很好的吞下了，姜涩琪将女人抱起来，女人细细的腿圈着她的腰部，手抱着姜涩琪的脖子，姜涩琪抱着她走向房间，她的每一次走动，都让腺体进入的更深了，女人在她耳边娇喘，几乎快说不出话。

“太深了，慢…点”她的呻吟被撞碎。

“你该叫我什么？”

“Daddy”女人的声音带着求饶，但是这更加刺激了姜涩琪，她更加大力地往里头操，女人发出一声满足的呻吟。

姜涩琪将女人扔到床上，腺体离开穴口，女人感受到了庞大的空虚感，姜涩琪迫使她跪着，她跪在床上，姜涩琪重新操了进去，操得又重又狠，女人被操得整个人几乎陷入床里，她们的性爱一如既往的野蛮，姜涩琪是她们关系的统治者，她被完全征服，她盲目听从着，来换取欲望的满足，女人发出抽泣般的呻吟，姜涩琪的心里并没有波动，而是遵循着本能，更加大力。

快感从她们的交合处开始往上钻，覆盖全身，女人开始抖动，她似乎即将到达高潮，她的脊椎酥麻，被快感包围，她的穴口持续喷出大量的液体，她迎来了第一次高潮，但是姜涩琪没有。

她没有被影响，也不会被影响，她持续有力地贯穿着女人，女人的呻吟带着哭腔，她快要被撞碎，姜涩琪将腺体抽出来，把女人翻了个身，正对着继续操了进去，女人的鼻子上有颗痣，她鼻子皱在一起，因为欲望太满太满了，她的身体几乎快要承受不住撞击，姜涩琪的耐心逐渐被消耗，她更加快速大力地操弄着女人，她几乎发不出完整的声音，一波波的快感袭击着她，让她快要窒息，失去思考能力，女人的眼眶变得很红，她被操得不断流泪，眼泪让她变得更美了，像是易碎的艺术品，姜涩琪骨子里的暴力因子被激发，她没有停下，持续，大力，凶狠的贯穿着女人，直到她射出大量滚烫的液体，结迅速生成，她们谁也没法离开谁，姜涩琪抱着女人舔掉她脸上的眼泪，女人带着哭腔开口叫她daddy。

“听话好吗？姐姐”


End file.
